The story of Tom Riddle
by Nutella54321
Summary: Once upon a time when Voldermort know as Tom Riddle was in his first year. This is the story of why and how he became Voldermort. Follow the journey of young Tom as he try's to find out about his family and settle down at Hogwarts, which is not easy for the parseltounged Slytherin...
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha, I'm 'chocolatefrog' and I share my little sister's account (aka nutella12345). This is my first fanfic (so sorry if its rubbish). I'd say that this story is 10+ (younger than that and you might not understand it). I've read lots of fanfics about Harry Potter and thought it would be cool if I did one. If you haven't read all the Harry Potter books/watched all the films it won't make much sense. So here it is... (thinking is in italics)**

Tom Riddle watched the rain trickle down the misty window of the Hogwarts train carriages. In the same compartment was a girl with shoulder length, straight, blonde hair and glasses who was reading a book and twin boys playing exploding snap who both had brown hair and freckles. Tom Riddle himself was pale and dark haired; he was also unusually tall for his age. People often mentioned how handsome he looked. He usually greeted this comment with a scowl, but not any more, _I've changed now_ he thought to himself _No more of that, I'm going to behave, be nice to people, do well at school and have fun_.

Ever since that strange man, who told him he was a wizard, appeared at the orphanage he decided to change his life. Before he'd often steal and hurt people who annoyed him. Now is going to be different.

"So what's your name then?" One of the twins asked, bringing Tom out of his daze.

"Tom Riddle, and you?" He asked holding out his hand to the twin.

"Lukas Bones, and this is my twin Oliver." Lukas shook Toms hand and Tom felt an electric shock through his body and Lukas and Oliver burst out laughing. Toms eyes narrowed _wait till I get them_. Then he realised what he was thinking _lighten up_ he thought to himself and he smiled.

"Ah, muggle pranks..." Oliver sighed.

"Muggle?" Tom asked confused.

"I guess your a muggle born then, a muggle is a non-magic person" Lukas explained.

Tom wondered for a moment "I don't think my parents are magic... well my mum obviously wasn't but my dad might of been."

But the twins didn't seem bothered about Toms life story and were more interested about the blonde haired girl, who had been listening to their conversation, and was trying to go back to her book but the twins wouldn't allow this and started talking to her.

"What's you name then?" Oliver asked.

"Kathryn Cresswick." She replied smiling at them. "I'm a muggle born."

"Cool, which house do you want to be in? We're going to be hufflepuffs!" Lukas said proudly.

"I'm not sure..." Kathryn pondered. "I've read about them in 'Hogwarts a history' and I like the sound of Hufflepuff."

"As long as your not in Slytherin." Lukas said.

"Why?" asked Kathryn.

"I don't know, Slytherins just seem to have a reputation for being arrogant and think they're the best." Oliver replied "What about you Tom?"

"I don't know, I've never heard about it." He said

"Here," Kathryn rummages about in her bag, "read page 15" She handed Tom a brown book with a crest on the front and gold lettering on it that read: Hogwarts a History.

Kathryn, Lukas and Oliver carried on their conversation as Tom turned to page 15. He read:

'Hogwarts has 4 houses, Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravinclaw and Hufflepuff. These houses are named after the Hogwarts founders Godric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowina Ravinclaw and Helga Hufflepuff (see page 6).'

Tom scanned the page and something caught his eye,

'The Slytherin house's animal is a snake as the founder, Salazar Slytherin, was a parselmouth.'

_What's a parselmouth _he wondered.

Tom was about to ask the others what it was, but then the woman from the trolley came by,

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"Yeah, please!" The twins said at the same time, putting their hands in their pockets and pulling out some silver coins.

"Can we have some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, please?" Asked Oliver.

"Oh, and four chocolate frogs!" Lukas added.

They paid for the food. Kathryn also bought some Droobles Best Blowing Bubblegum.

"Would you like anything?" The trolley woman asked.

"No thanks." Tom replied. He couldn't afford it. Everything he owned was second hand. He was given just enough money for his school supplies as the orphanage was not very generous with money. The trolley moved on to the next compartment and Lukas chucked them all a Chocolate Frog each.

"Thank you." Tom smiled

"Thanks" Said Kathryn "What are these?"

"Open them and find out." Oliver said with his mouth full of chocolate frog.

The rest of the journey contained laugher and 'Who can blow the biggest bubble' competition, exploding snap and the eating of bertie botts every flavour beans.

They finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station and where called over to a tall woman with a pinched face and a sharp nose and hair in a strict bun.

"First years. Here please, form an orderly queue. I'm Professor Creighton, the Ancient Runes teacher." She called over the loud chattering and shouting of the older students.

Tom knew straight away that she wasn't one to mess with. She led them, still in their 'orderly' queue, to the edge of a lake where there were boats waiting for them.

"Get in to the boats in 3 or 4s." Professor Creighton shouted.

The air was cold , but refreshing and the sky was clear. Tom got into a boat with Lukas, Oliver and Kathryn. The boats moved by magic, so they just sat back and relaxed.

"In a minute you'll get your first sight of the castle!" She yelled.

And they did. Beautiful. Word could not describe the feeling that Tom got at the sight. All the first years gasped in awe.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be that big..." Oliver whispered.

"Yeah, think of all the pranks we can play!" Lukas said excitedly.

Tom began to feel nervous, "How do they decide what house we're in?" He asked.

"Dunno, maybe there's a test." Oliver said thoughtfully.

_A test! Maybe if there's a snake, I can talk to it or something; I don't know any magic yet! _Tom thought.

"I didn't say anything about a test in Hogwarts a History." Kathryn said worriedly.

The boat stopped with a clunk.

"Everyone, get out of the boat and form another orderly queue by that tree!" The professor shouted.

The first years did what they were told and were frog marched into the entrance of the castle.

**Please if you like this can leave a comment or review, and have a great Halloween. I'll probably be able to update soonish because I'll be off school, thanks for reading **** (Sorry for any spelling mistakes) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, sorry about the long wait for this one**

They were led into a small chamber room with two large wooden doors at one end. In it waiting was another woman. She looked old but kind looking, she was short, with gray hair in a bob and a swirly blue witches hat with matching robes. All the first years somehow managed to fit into the chamber, even a very large boy with straggly black hair who Tom felt quite intimidated of. Professor Creighton slipped through the wooden doors and Tom could hear the sound of hundreds of people talking at once. _That's where everyone else must be!_ He realised _It must be some sort of assembly hall..._

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor Jackson, head of Hufflepuff house!" The gray haired woman said cheerfully "I've not got much time to explain because you are a bit late and everyone's hungry. You are about to get sorted into your houses, you will be in that house for your whole time at Hogwarts, and hopefully you'll all be a credit to the school! Follow me!" She said beaming looking around at all the nervous faces. Then she turned around and opened the two wooden doors and led them into a giant hall with four long tables with hundreds of people in the Hogwarts uniform chattering to each other. Everyone in the hall went quiet when they saw the first years, only a few whisperers, and hundreds of other students where sat staring at the first years. Tom didn't feel nervous like everyone else, he felt small and looked down upon which he didn't like one bit. He had to stop himself from scowling back at the older pupils.

At the front of the hall was another table with all the teachers sitting at it (including Professor Creighton). Tom already recognised one of them _That's Professor Bumble-something _he thought to himself not trying too hard to remember the name of the professor. The first years and Professor Jackson came to a stop at a stool with a grubby old hat on it in front of a golden eagle. Then suddenly, shocking the first years, the hat started to sing...

"Many a year ago it seems,  
The duty fell to me,  
To sing my song and bring the news,  
Of where students ought to be.  
Chosen by the founders four,  
To help young students find their way,  
When, confused, they stumble in,  
On their first Hogwarts day.  
Four houses to choose from,  
Not one less or more,  
Each one by a different founder,  
To fill with students they adore.  
Gryffindor, loving bravery,  
Chose the strong of heart,  
While Slytherin, feeling differently,  
Thought cunning the greatest art.  
Ravenclaw claimed for her own house,  
The brainy and the smart,  
While Hufflepuff took to her dear house,  
The just and kind of heart.  
All these students, with their differences,  
Are each key to this great school.  
And if Hogwarts hopes to stand,  
Unity's the greatest tool.  
House to house and hand to hand,  
Leaving differences behind.  
Only when you work together,  
Can your strengths all be combined.  
Now at last, the time has come,  
For me to send you separate ways.  
But remember, our division,  
Could bring the end of Hogwarts' days."

The rest of the school clapped, but a few of the first years where still so shocked about the singing hat and where staring at it like it was the most amazing thing they'd ever seen.

"Now you shall be sorted," Professor Jackson said. "I shall call you up one by one and you just sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head." She unrolls a piece of parchment and calls out the first name.

"Andrews, Hatty"

A terrified looking girl steps up and sits on the stool, shaking, and places the hat on her head.

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouts.

The Griffindor table erupts in cheers and clapping. The girl smiles nervously and goes to sit on the Griffindor table.

"Bones, Lukas"

Lukas smiles at his twin and goes to place the hat on his head. Almost immediately it cries:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

This time it's the Hufflepuffs turn to cheer. Luka grins at the rest of the first years and heads off to sit at the right table.

Then its Oliver's turn who also ends up in Hufflepuff, and then Kathryn, (Hufflepuff as well).

The group of first years begins to get smaller. More and more names are called and Tom begins to get board of the long wait.

"Hagrid, Rubeus" The very large boy with straggly black hair, who sits down on the stool (which creeks and groans under his weight), and places the hat (which wont fit him) on his large head.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Hughes, Ryan"

"RAVINCLAW!"

After another few minuets it's...

"Malfoy, Tobias" Who barely even puts the hat on his head before it cried:

"SLYTHERIN!"

More names are called and then it's:

"Riddle, Tom"

Tom sits on the chair confidently and puts the hat on his head. He knows where he wants to be.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouts.

Lukas and Oliver look at him in a disgusted manner while Kathryn gives him a small smile. But Tom didn't care he could make better friends than that can't he?

He walked over to the cheering Slytherin table and sits next to a white haired boy.

The sorting finally finished with

"William Webster"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

And then the hat was carried away by Professor Jackson, while a man stands up from his seat and takes a place behind the eagle, which to Toms surprise spreads its wings out.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts, I'm Professor Dippet, the headmaster, I wont keep you waiting as I know you are all looking forward to eating. Let the feast begin!"

And with that food appeared on the tables, plates of sausages, chicken, mashed potato, and more. Tom gasped. At the orphanage he could of only dreamed of all this food. Then he began to pile up his plate like everyone else on the table.

**Thanks for reading ****, (The sorting hat song is not mine, I found it on the internet) **


End file.
